Emperor Keith
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: An AU where Keith accidentally lights the Kral Zera and becomes the new Galra Emperor. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.

Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom, and Acxa is his twin. This is also established Regeith.

"Emperor Keith"

Keith held his head in his hands. How did this happen? How did he end up as Emperor of the Galra Empire? Well, he knew HOW it happened, but why was the universe against him? He wished he hadn't picked up one of those burning torches and used it as a weapon, making his way up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw a Galra commander making their way over to Lotor, who was battling Sendak. Acting on his instincts, he threw the torch. He succeeded in distracting the Galra commander, but the torch fell into a pool and ended up lighting the tall structure. Keith didn't know what happened. All he knew was everyone had stopped fighting and was staring at the light. The Galra next to the pool spoke and bowed. "The flame is lit. Bow to your new emperor."

"Is he even Galra?" someone asked.

"Yes. I am," Keith heard himself talking. Why was he talking? He should've denied it. Maybe he wouldn't be in the position he was in now.

At that moment, he was waiting for Kolivan to come see him. He hoped it wouldn't take long. Fortunately, things were finally looking up when not only Kolivan but Keith's entire pack walked in. Keith lit up and crossed the room to bury himself in their scents and embraces. Lastly, he leaned against Regris. His mate nosed Keith's hair, trying to calm him down. "It's all right, Keith. This is actually to our advantage."

"What are you talking about? This is awful! I'm a horrible leader. If I couldn't lead Voltron, how could I lead an entire empire?!"

Kolivan placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "We can use your position to reform the Empire. First, you need to form a council that you trust without a doubt, a council of six is a good size. Then, you will need to make a few command decisions."

"Will you four be in my council?"

"Of course, kit, but you will need to find two more," Thace agreed.

"I know. Now, what do I need to do to start reforming the Empire?"

"There are several things you need to address. First and foremost, all Galra forces need to withdraw from conquered planets. Then, all prisoners should be released. Recall all commanders back to headquarters for a meeting. Extend an invitation to the Paladins and Lotor as well. All experiments involving quintessence should cease. The last order should be to banish the Druids from the empire," Kolivan said.

"Banish?" Keith echoed. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"They are solely for quintessence manipulation," Ulaz mentioned. "They don't have a place in your new empire."

Keith nodded. "All right."

Regris looked his mate up and down. He was still in his Blade uniform. "You need new clothes befitting your new status."

Keith pressed his forehead to Regris's. "Then, you would too, since you are my mate."

%%%

"Orders from the new emperor have just arrived. All commanders are to report in in two quintants." The blank expression of an unknown mask stared at the people receiving the recorded message. Thace had recorded the message and sent it out to every command ship and base in the empire. The Blades were under no delusions that the empire wouldn't take kindly to their kit's appearance and him being the new emperor. Maybe if they could get support from a key player that they could get most of the empire to take their kit seriously.

%%%

"We are receiving a transmission." Coran pushed a few controls, and Keith appeared on the screen.

"Hey, guys. Can you and Lotor come for a meeting with me, my council, and what commanders will show?"

"A meeting for what?" Shiro asked.

"Well, the Blades and I are going to reform the empire."

"I have a question, young Blade." Lotor approached from the back of the bridge. "Why did you light the Kral Zera?"

"Honestly, it was an accident. There was a Galra commander getting ready to attack you while you were battling Sendak. I had been using the torch as a weapon, and when I saw you were about to be attacked by her, I threw the torch to distract her. It worked, but it also lit the flame. Since I am part Galra, apparently it counts."

"Wow, Mullet's now the Galra Emperor! How wild is that?"

"I can still hear you, Lance, but," Keith gave a little laugh, "yeah. It is pretty crazy."

"But you're still the same Keith we all know and love," Shiro said.

"Yeah. The Blades are helping me with this ruling thing. We have several things on the agenda to do first before anything else can happen. That's one reason for the meeting."

Allura looked slightly suspicious of Keith until he met her eyes, and she saw the passion he always brought to whatever he did, whether it was when he was a Paladin or a Blade. She smiled. "We would be glad to attend the meeting. You have our support, Keith."

The tenseness which was evident in Keith's shoulders since the beginning of the transmission left. The smile on his face was genuine and partially relaxed. Out of everyone's reactions, Allura's was the one that worried him the most aside from Lotor's. He was sure that being honest and up front with Lotor was the reason the half Galra was even partially okay with Keith usurping him.

He turned to face the two Paladins who had been quiet the entire time. Hunk was just beaming at him. He flashed him a thumbs up. "You got this, Galra Keith."

Keith grinned and shook his head at Hunk's comment. He knew the Yellow Paladin wasn't being malicious about it. It was not in his nature. Keith looked at Pidge. He wasn't close with the resident tech wiz like he was with Shiro and even Lance, but he hoped she was okay with it. He may be emperor now, but he was still young and wanted both of his teams' approvals.

The youngest Paladin never really had anything against Keith. She hadn't interacted with him before they rescued Shiro from the Garrison. She had heard his name in passing from her brother and Shiro before the Kerberos mission but never had a face to put with the name. She still didn't have a good relationship with him since he was a loner and now not even on the team anymore. She smiled at him, hoping to convey her support. This wasn't what any of them had in mind when they became defenders of the universe, and that was okay. It may work out in their favor after all.

"We'll be there, number four," Coran spoke up.

Keith's eyes found the older Altean in his command area as usual. Keith smiled at the nickname. "Come to the Galra headquarters. You are all welcome to attend."

%%%

Keith leaned against Regris. There were people on the other side of the door. People who had come to hear him speak. He didn't know if he could do it. He had never been good at diplomacy. That was Allura's and Shiro's thing. He wasn't good at putting people at ease, which was Hunk's domain. Lance ruled at charming people, something Keith knew he didn't have in him. Pidge was even good at connecting with leading scientists and engineers. Keith wasn't good with people period. Keith let out an involuntary whimper.

Regris buried his face in his mate's hair, nosing it to calm him down. He could tell Keith was doubting himself again. "Hey. None of those negative thoughts, my mate. You aren't alone. You have your pack and mate by your side. Even the Paladins are coming to show their support. You even said Lotor was on your side."

Keith turned and nuzzled Regris. "Thank you, Regris. You always know how to help."

"You are my mate. How could I not know?"

"Let's get this over with." Keith and Regris walked to the doors, which a pair of sentries opened.

"All rise for the emperor." That was Thace. Keith fought the urge to roll his eyes. Thace always did have a flair for the dramatic. Keith and Regris sat down. "Please be seated."

"Thank you for coming. This is a meeting to ensure all the orders from our Emperor are known and carried out," Ulaz addressed the assembled people, who had settled back into their seats.

Keith and Regris (who wasn't wearing his mask) were seated at the head of the table. The next two seats on the left and on the right were taken by Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz (all of whom had their masks on). In the next seat on the right was a female commander by the name of Krolia, and in the seat across from Krolia was another female Galra by the name of Gnov. The seat next to Krolia was taken by Acxa. Lotor was across from Acxa. Next was Princess Allura (who was sitting next to Lotor) and Coran. Then was Shiro (who was on Allura's right) with Lance across from him. Hunk and Pidge (who was next to Shiro) were at the end of the table.

Keith felt embarrassed in clothes the Blades had found for him. He was grateful he was allowed to wear his Blade uniform minus the hood, but the long purple cloak was a bit much in Keith's opinion. It was beautiful, mirroring the look of a peaceful galaxy, but Keith didn't think it was him. Regris had insisted his mate wear it though. His dads, on the other hand, thought a simple circlet made of luxite with a glowing stripe, reminiscent of his blade, encircling the circlet was a necessary addition. All in all, he looked regal.

Regris simply wore his Blade uniform. Since he was simply the Emperor Consort, he didn't feel the need to be all dressed up, much to Keith's disappointment.

"I am Emperor Keith, and this is my mate Regris. My council consists of these four Galra, Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz. The others please introduce yourselves."

Krolia was the first to rise to her feet. "I am Commander Krolia."

She sat down, and Gnov stood up. "I am Commander Gnov."

She reclaimed her seat, and Acxa stood up next. "I am General Acxa."

She settled back into her chair. Lotor rose to his feet. "I am Prince Lotor."

He sat down, and Allura and Coran stood. "I am Princess Allura of Altea, and this is my advisor, Coran."

They sat down, and all of the Paladins stood up. Shiro spoke for the group, each Paladin nodding when they were introduced. "We are the Paladins of Voltron. I am the Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane; this is the Red Paladin, Lance McClain; the Green Paladin, Pidge Gunderson; and the Yellow Paladin, Hunk Garrett."

Unknown to all of the occupants, another guest was present. Kova the cat was hiding in the chandelier, spying on the meeting. Haggar the witch was using a spell she placed on the cat to see what this new 'emperor' was planning.

Keith took a deep, calming breath. "All Galra forces need to withdraw from conquered planets. All prisoners will be released. All experiments involving quintessence should cease. I understand the need for quintessence; however, there is an immense amount at a Galactic Hub which we have access to. There is no need to waste any in unnecessary experiments. The last order is to banish the Druids from the empire."

Just then, the doors burst open. There stood Haggar looking murderous. She had heard everything this little upstart had said. How dare he try to put a stop to everything she and Zarkon had put into effect for the last 10,000 deca-phoebes! She hurled a container of raw quintessence at him. She knew raw quintessence could cause harm in some situations and hoped it would kill him. It was like it happened in fast forward. One tick the doors flew open, and the next Keith was falling to the floor.

Regris cradled Keith when he fell due to the speed at which quintessence was flung at him. He didn't care what was happening to the witch. His only concern was his mate. Their pack surrounded Keith and, surprisingly, Krolia and Acxa stood guard, making sure none approached Keith at all.

Ulaz unclasped the cloak and took off the circlet to examine his kit. He seemed to be in a lot of pain due to him developing some Galran features. His ears were pointed, he had small fangs, patches of light purple fur, and deep purple markings on his face. There was a stripe on each cheek that dipped below each ear and met on his neck under his hair. Ulaz carefully opened one of Keith's eyelids and saw his kit's eyes were their normal color. He lowered the lid and allowed himself a small smile. He had always liked the color of his kit's eyes and was glad they didn't change.

Krolia and Acxa stood over their new emperor. However, he wasn't just their emperor. Krolia was his mother, and Acxa was his twin. They were planning to tell him in a more private setting, sometime after the meeting. Krolia had been shocked when she learned who the new emperor was. She hadn't known who it was until he walked into the meeting room. She had been a tad bit shocked when Thace's masked face delivered a message from the new emperor. It confused her as to why the Blades were affiliated with the empire or was it simply Thace being undercover again as she was (but then why would he wear his mask)?

Allura faced down Haggar. She despised the Altean witch, and now she had attacked one of her family members. The princess pulled out her bayard and defended Keith. She wasn't going to let Haggar get any closer to Keith.

Lotor was torn between helping Allura and afraid he'd get in her way. Coran held back Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk from either helping Allura or checking on Keith. They didn't need to interfere. Allura had this under control, and the Blades were taking care of Keith.

In the ensuing chaos, Commander Gnov snuck away. She didn't want to be caught in the cross fire. She would pledge her loyalty to the new emperor, provided he survived the attack.

Haggar used her magic to attack Allura, who took the brunt of the attack. Her Altean magical abilities came out and struck Haggar. She staggered back and fell. Her hood fell off, revealing her features reverting back to the appearance of Honerva. Lotor watched in astonishment. Haggar had been Honerva all along. Allura had been right. Lotor carefully approached his mother.

"Mother?"

Honerva looked up at her son's voice. "Lotor?" He held his hand out to help her up, which she accepted. He pulled her to her feet, and she hugged him. "My son. I'm so sorry. I missed you."

Lotor wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders. "I missed you as well, Mother."

%%%

Keith groaned, shifted, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw his pack around him. He softly whined. He still hurt from the attack. Krolia heard the whine and turned around. She holstered her gun and knelt down next to Keith. She reached out to touch one of his cheek stripes. "Are you all right?"

Keith looked at her. Her touch was nice and somehow familiar. "Yes, Commander Krolia. I will be."

"Please, it's just Krolia. If I may, Acxa and I request an audience with you as soon as possible."

"As soon as the meeting is adjourned, we can talk," Keith agreed. Krolia withdrew her hand and walked back over to Acxa, who holstered her gun as well. Regris helped Keith back to his feet, and Ulaz replaced his kit's cloak and circlet, before Keith sank back down into his chair. He looked around at the scene and didn't see Haggar anywhere, but there was a new woman in the room. She had Altean markings, and Lotor looked exceedingly happy to have her there. "Who...who are you?"

The occupants of the room looked at Keith. He still looked like Keith with his black hair and purple eyes, but now he had some Galran features. His ears were pointed, he had small fangs, patches of light purple fur, and deep purple markings on his face. There was a stripe on each cheek that dipped below each ear and met on his neck under his hair.

"Keith? Are you all right?" Shiro asked.

Keith smiled at the Black Paladin. "Yes. I will be." He turned back to the new woman. "Now, I will ask one more time. Who are you?"

"Emperor Keith, allow me to introduce my mother, Honerva," Lotor announced.

Keith nodded. "This meeting is adjourned. I apologize for cutting it short."

"It is understandable, Keith. You had a rough transformation," Shiro told him.

"Emperor Keith, I wanted you to know. You have my support. You will make a fine emperor," Lotor said.

"Thank you." Keith stood up and exited the room, followed by his mate and council. Krolia and Acxa shared a look before leaving through the same doors. It was time for a talk with their new emperor.

%%%

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, sir. I have found the location of your family," Krolia started.

"My family?" Keith echoed. "What are you talking about?"

Krolia stepped a little closer. "Keith, I'm your mother, and Acxa is your twin."

Keith approached the two female Galra, suspiciously. He stepped closer to Krolia first. He sniffed her, trying to find something familiar. Even though it had been eighteen years, he could just barely detect the scent of the Arizona desert. His eyes widened as he finally remembered her scent. "Mom."

Acxa stepped over to her family. "Keith."

Keith's head whipped in her direction. "Acxa?"

Acxa allowed her twin to investigate her like he did their mom. He was surprised that she smelled like he did minus the Arizona desert smell. Krolia swept her kits into her arms and nuzzled them. They scented Keith.

"I can't believe my son is emperor!"

"Are you able to do this on your own?"

"I'm not on my own. I have my mate, and my pack is on my council; however, I have two spots open on my council. Would you two be willing to act as my guides?"

"Yes."

"Of course, son."

%%%

"Kit, there is a transmission going out on an unsecured channel," Thace reported.

"Let's hear it."

"Attention citizens and officers of the Galra Empire, you have a new emperor, whom I fully support. He is of Galran descent, and if you would have supported me, you will support him." Lotor's transmission surprised Keith.

"I knew Lotor supported me, but I didn't think he would have made it public," Keith said.

Kolivan placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "This is exactly the support we needed. Lotor is still a key player in the empire. He has the loyalty of a sizable portion of the empire, and showing that he is supporting you will prove to those forces that you are the rightful ruler."

Fin


End file.
